My Neighbour
by MyJonggie
Summary: Yixing terpesona pada dosen baru di kampusnya yang ternyata adalah tetangga barunya! -bad summary- -SuLay/HoLay-
1. Chapter 1

Title : My Neighbour

Cast : Kim Joonmyeon aka Suho , Zhang Yixing aka Lay

Pair : SuLay / HoLay

Genre : Romance, Humor (maybe)

Rate : T

Note : Woohooo~ Annyeong. Jongie balik dengan FF Seuper Deuper ABAL lagi. Moga suka *amin*. Oh ya , Mua'acih buat yang review FF Jongie sebelomnya (Halte & Cream in your lips).

Eum, Jongie ada baca Riview yang di FF Halte yang bilang kaya nge-bash EXO ,coz nama school yang berakreditasi buruk pake nama EXO high school gitu. Itu bukan maksud Jongie nge-bash tapi Jongie ngga tau lagi pake nama apa buat nama schoolnya , jadi pake nama Exo. Tapi suer Jongie ngga tau kalau malah kesannya nge-bash Exo. Jadi mianhae bukan maksud jongie buat nge-Bash.

Warning! OCC, gaje, alur maksa, TYPO sanasini, EYD ancur dan banyak lagi kekurangan pada FF ini.

Jika anda banyak menemukan kata atau kalimat yang kurang pas mohaon dimaklumi karena Jongie malas ngedit. Okay, langsung aja!

.

.

.

MyJongie Present

.

.

.

My Neighbour

.

.

.

SuLay

.

.

.

Enjoy

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Eng Ing Eng~~

.

.

.

Zhang Yixing adalah seorang namja China yatim piatu yang tinggal sebatang kara dikorea selatan ini. Tinggal di sebuah rumah sederhana peninggalan orang tuanya. Walau yatim piatu ia tak pernah merasa kesepian karena teman dan tetangganya baik semua.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari pagi masuk melalui celah gorden dikamar minimalis milik namja china itu.

"eung~" erangnya sambil merenggangkan tangannya, menggeliat.

Setelah selesai dengan aktivitasnya tadi, ia turun dari kasurnya. Menuju kamar mandi.

"huah~~ segarnya~~" katanya sambil setelah keluar dari kamar mandi. Berjalan ke arah lemari, mengambil sestel pakaian lalu kembali berjalan kekamar mandi.

Setelah beberapa saat didalam kamar mandi namja itu keluar dengan mengenakan kaos putih dengan gambar unicorn didepannya dan celana trening panjang warna hitam lalu mengambil handphone-nya dan headset dari atas kasur. Keluar rumah, tak lupa menguncinya.

"Annyeong ajushi~" sapa Yixing ramah pada Kim ajushi yang kebetulan keluar mengambil koran paginya.

"oh, annyeong Tao~ mau lari pagi?" -Kim ajushi.

"ne ajushi. Tapi aku bukan Tao ajushi, aku Yixing"-Yixing.

"eoh? Jinja? Mianhae, aku tak memakai kacamata jadi aku tak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Lagi pula salahmu juga mengenakan pakaian hitam putih mirip panda seperti itu, kau terlihat seperti nyonya muda Wu itu. Haha" oceh Kim ajushi yang diakhiri tawa renyah, Yixing pun ikut tertawa. Ya, kalau dilihat ia memang sekilas mirip Ny. Wu -tao- itu. Hitam putih, warna dasar panda bukan? Dan Tao memang sering memakai pakaian warna hitam putih. Jadi jangan salah kan orang jika ada yang mengira ia Tao, apalagi orang dengan penglihatan yang kurang seperti Kim ajushi tadi, yang penglihatannya sudah termakan usia.

.

.

.

Yixing berlari sembari menghirup udara segar Seoul di pagi hari. Yah, kalau manti siang mungkin akan sedikit terkontaminasi asap kendaraan, jadi tak sesegar udara pagi.

Lama Yixing berlari hingga sampai ia di taman. Ditemukannya siluet Kai, namun Kai tak sendiri. Kai terlihat tengah berbincang dengan seorang namja bermata bulat. Yang Yixing ketahui bernama Do Kyung soo. Yaiyalah siapa juga ngga kenal dengan Dio –panggilan Kyunsoo- orang dia tetangga. Terbesit niat usil di kepala Yixing. Ia tahu kalau Kai itu menyukai anak kedua keluarga Do yang harmonis itu. Dan mulai lah Yixing beraksi.

"ekhheem" dehem Yixing membuat dua orang namja tadi menoleh ke arah Yixing.

'ugh! Mengganggu' gumam kai yang memasang tamapng tidak suka dengan kehadiran Yixing, cemberut. Berkebanding terbalik dengan Dio.

"annyeong Yixing~" sapa Dio ramah.

"annyeong Dio dan… kai" ucapan Yixing sedikit tergantung saat menyadari death glare dari Kai. 'Yes!' bangga Yixing dalam hati karna ia berhasil membuat Kai kesal.

"apa aku mengganggu kalian?" tanya Yixing dengan tampang watados tak mempedulikan deathglare dari Kai.

'ya, kau mengganggu kami' gumam kai.

"eoh? Kau bilang apa Kai?" tanya Yixing yang mendengar Kai bergumam.

"eh? Aniyo aku tak bilang apa-apa? Ya kan Dio? Apa kau mendengar aku mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Kai bertubi-tubi pada Dio. Yang ditanya hanya bisa menggeleng, bingung pertanyaan mana yang untuknya dan mana yang harus dijawab.

Yixing terkekeh melihat pemandangan lucu didepannya. Kai yang melihat Yixing terkekeh langsung melempar deathglarenya –lagi-. Yixing menyadari deathglare dari Kai yang berisi –sekali-lagi-kau-bicara-atau-bertanya-akan-kupastikan-kau-tak-bisa-melihat-bulan-malam-nanti- membuat Yixing bergidik.

"ah, sebaiknya aku pulang. Hari sudah hampir siang..kkkk~" kata Yixing sembari terkekeh lalu pergi.

.

.

.

"YIXING GEGE! KEMARI~~~" teriak seseorang pada Yixing. Oh, ternyata si Ny. Wu –Tao-.

"ne Tao, waeyo?" tanya Yixing sesaat setelah sampai dihadapan Tao, didepan pagar rumah Tao.

"gege" katanya seraya menghambur kepelukan Yixing.

"waeyo Tao? Kau kenapa? Apa gara-gara Kris? Apa dia menyakitimu? Katakan padaku. Ya! Wu Yi Fan aka Kris apa yang kau lakukan pada dongsaengku, HUH!" Berondong Yixing pada Tao lalu berteriak pada Kris yang kebetulan sedang memanaskan mobil. Tao hanya menggeleng.

"ani gege, hanya saja…hiks hiks" kata Tao menggantung kalimatnya.

"ya ya ya. Kau ini kenapa? Kenapa menangis?" panik Yixing.

"hiks hiks..Ge~"

"ne Tao ada apa?" tanya Yixing sambil mengusap lembut rambut hitam legam Tao.

"hiks hiks…"

"katakanlah"-Yixing.

"kami mau pindah ke Kanada dan menetap disana"ujar Tao

JEDER! Yixing terasa bagai disambar Petir mendengarnya. Ia kesal. Ya, ia kesal.

PLETAK ! Sebuah jitakan manis semanis madu berhasil mendarat sempurna dikepala Tao.

"aww.. appo ge~" ringis tao sambil memegangi kepalanya. Kalian tau Yixing kesal kenapa? Ya, ia kesal karena jantungnya hampir copot gara-gara Tao menagis tadi yang ternyata eh ternyata hanya untuk menyampaikan ia mau pindah ke Kanada yang bahkan Yixing sudah tau tentang hal itu –kemaren Kris ngasih udah ngasih tau ke Yixing-. What The Hell?

"aku sudah tau soal hal itu" kata Yixing.

"Mwo? Gege sudah tau"

"kemarin Kris sudah cerita padaku"

"ehehehe" kekeh Tao.

"emh, lalu kalau kalian pindah dan menetap di Kanada siapa yang menempati rumah ini?" tanya Yixing yang saat ini sudah duduk berhadapan dengan kris di kursi depan rumah Tao dan Kris.

"sepupu jauhku. Dia seorang dosen" kata Kris.

"eum" Yixing hanya manggut-manggut. Dosen ternyata, dosen berarti ngajar anak kuliahan. Kuliah? KULIAH! Teriak Lay dalam hati, ia baru inggat ia hari ini ada jam pagi.

"eum, ge. Aku pulang dulu aku baru ingat hari ini ada jam pagi" dijawab anggukan oleh Kris.

Yixing berlari kerumahnya yang bersebelahan dengan rumah kris dan tao yang hanya dipisahkan oleh pagar saja. Dengan terburu-buru Yixing membuka pintu rumahnya.

"eoh? Terkunci? Kuncinya mana yah?" kata yixing panik. Ia mengangkat pot bunga didekat pintu, tidak ada. Keset, tidak ada. Yinxing mencoba mengingat dimana ia menaruh kuncinya itu. Kadang ia sedikit menyesal telah diberikan kemampuan menginggat yang minim alias pelupa, tapi toh apa daya emang takdir mau diapain lagi. Dan TRING (ada lampu nyala diatas kepala Yixing) ia ingat kalau ia menaruh sisaku celananya. Dirirogohnya saku celana treningnya itu. BINGO! Ternyata memang ada di situ. Yixing pun masuk lalu duduk di sofa sambil menyeka keringatnya.

"tadi aku cepet-cepet nyari-nyari kunci buat apa ya?" Yixing befikir keras. Dilriknya jam, 08.15. dan…

"GYAAA! AKU ADA KULIAH JAM SEMBILAN NANTI!"

.

.

.

Yixing berlari sepanjang koridor kampus, berharap dosen belum masuk. Laju lari Yixing yang sangat cepat membuatnya hampir melewati kelas nya, dengan sekuat tenaga Yixing menghentikan larinya.

CKIIIITTT !

Suara sepatu Yixing yang begesekan dengan lantai keramik kampus menghasilkan decitan yang nyaring. Oh, ternyata dosennya belum datang. Yixing langsung masuk tanpa mempedulikan orang-orang yang protes kepadanya karna telah membuat suara yang menyakitkan telinga itu.

"aksi yang hebat!" seru seorang namja sambil bertepuk tangan ria pada Yixing.

"aksi hebat mbah-mu apa!?" kata Yixing sedikit ngga nyante.

"hehehe.. mianhae. Just kidding" kata namja itu seraya menepuk-nepuk bahu Yixing.

"hey, dosen belum masuk?" tanya Yixing pada namja tadi yang ternyata bernama Sehun, sambil melihat jam tanganya. 09.11. Biasanya Jang seonsaengnim –dosen- sudah standby jam 09.00.

"molla. Tapi maklumilah dosen baru juga" kata sehun.

"mwo? Dosen baru? Kemana Jang seonsaengnim?" tanya Yixing sedikit dramatis.

"Ya! Apa kau tidak ingat minggu kemarin sudah diberitahu karna Jang soensaengnim pensiun jadi diganti dengan dosen baru. Ahsss, aku baru ingat kau kan tidur waktu itu" kata Sehun dengan nada sedikit frustasi.

"KYAAA! Itu 'dia' datang!" teriak seorang yeoja. Yups, yang dimasud dia oleh yeoja tadi adalah dosen baru itu.

Yixing bertaruh bahwa dosen yang baru itu itu pendek, gendut, hitam, kumisan, rambut klimis, dan wajah sangar sampe-sampe yeoja itu teriak-teriak histeris.

"annyeonghaseo" sapa dosen itu.

DEG

Yixing merasakan sesuatu yang aneh saat melihat dosen itu, hampir semua tebakan Yixing tentang dosen itu salah. Oke, bisa garis bawahi hampir. Ya, hampir karna satu tebakan Yixing benar tentang dosen itu 'pendek'. Setidaknya menurut Yixing dosen itu tak lebih tinggi darinya. Oh, demi seluruh tas gucci milik Tao dosen itu 'awesome'. Tubuh yang lumayan atletis, kulit putih, wajah mulus, rambut hitam ditata seperti gaya anak muda sekarang, dan jangan lupakan karisma yang terpancar darinya.

"saya dosen baru disini menggantikan Jang Wooyoung seonsaengnim. Perkenalkan Kim JoonMyeon imnida"

.

.

.

**TBC**

Next or delete?

Review Please! ^^

MyJongie^^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Title : My Neighbour

Cast : Kim Joonmyeon aka Suho , Zhang Yixing aka Lay

Other : *liat sndiri*

Pair : SuLay / HoLay

Genre : Romance, Humor (maybe)

Rate : T

Warning! OCC, gaje, alur maksa, TYPO sanasini, EYD ancur dan banyak lagi kekurangan pada FF ini.

Jika anda banyak menemukan kata atau kalimat yang kurang pas mohon dimaklumi karena Jongie malas ngedit. Okay, langsung aja!

.

.

.

MyJongie Present

.

.

.

My Neighbour

.

.

.

Ch 2

.

.

.

SuLay

.

.

.

Enjoy

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Eng Ing Eng~~

.

.

.

Yixing saat ini sedang melamun memikirkan dosen barunya itu. Sungguh wajah dosen barunya itu bagai malaikat.

TUUKK

"aw!" pekik Yixing karna sebuah tutup spidol mengenai kepala indah Yixing.

"Kau keluar dari kelasku" ucap joonmyeon pada Yixing.

"w-wae seonsaengnim ?" tanya Yixing.

"kau melamun dan tak memperhatikan mata kuliahku"

"tapi dulu Jang seonsaengnim tidak pernah mengeluarkanku dari kelasnya hanya karna melamun" bela Yixing pada dirinya sendiri.

"itu dulu. Dan itu Jang seonseangnim, BUKAN AKU! CEPAT KELUAR DARI KELASKU!" teriak joonmyeon.

Wajah Yixing langsung pucat pasi mendengar teriakan dosennya itu, bukan hanya yixing yang lang sung pucat bahkan seluruh orang yang ada dikelas itu langsung pucat.

Yixing pun keluar dari kelasnya. Runtukan demi runtukan keluar dari mulutnya.

"GAAHH! Dosen itu menyebalkan! SHIT! Kutarik kembali ucapanku beberapa saat yang lalu, yang mengatakan bahwa dosen itu bagai malaikat. Kutarik kembali, kutarik kembali, kutarik kembali. Nyatanya dia itu iblis.. huuh , serigala berbulu woll" racaunya sepanjang koridor sambil sesekali menendang lantai tak berdosa itu.

"AKHH! Lebih baik pulang saja" kata Yixing melenggang pergi dari bangunan itu. Hey, diakan masih ada satu mata kuliah lagi, mata kuliah Ahn seonsaengnim. Tapi biarkan saja Yixing memang sudah langganan dengan dosen yang satu itu.

.

.

.

Sepi saat Yixing melintasi depan rumah KrisTao couple.'apa mereka sudah pergi?' pikir Yixing. Dirogohnya saku celana, mencari benda berbentuk persegi panjang berwarna hitam. Sudah didapatnya, dengan lincah jari tangannya memainkan layar benda yang ternyata adalah handphone layar injek itu.

Tuuiiinngg~~ Brakkk~~ piakk piakk piakkk #suara AngryBird

Ditepuk Yixing jidat Dasom *typo* jidatnya sendiri. Niatnya mau menghubungi Tao tapi ia malah main Angry Bird. Ditutupnya permainan yang lagi booming sekarang itu. Dicarinya name kontak milik Tao. Setelah ketemu ditekannya tombol berwarna hijau. Dan tiba-tiba dari dalam sebuah mesin fotocopy yang entah dari mana asalnya dan entah sejak kapan berada disitu muncul sebuah cup mie besar sambil bersorak "selamat selamat kamu berhasil" #PLAKK #abaikan

"yeoboseo" saut orang diseberang sana.

"hey! Tao kau sudah pergi ya?" tanya Yixing langsung.

"ani, ge . aku sedang ada di rumah Mochi gege"

"oh begitu ya. Ya sudah aku tutup ya"

"ne"

TUUT TUUT TUUT

Sungguh percakpan singkat, padat, jelas, dan tak bermutu.

Yixing kembali melenggang menuju rumahnya. Tapi,

"jalan jalan, ide yang tak terlalu buruk" kata nya sendiri.

Yixing pun memutuskan pergi ke mall sebagai tempat ia akan ber-jj ria.

Mall

Dari jaman Yixing masih kanak-kanak hanya satu tujuan Yixing kalau pergi kemall. Kalian tau? Author pun tak tau. Mari kita ikuti bersama kemana Yixing pergi *kamera tersembunyi mode on* #Plakk #abaikan

Yixing menuju lantai 3 mall itu. Tempat dimana kumpulan permainan berada. Ia berjalan menuju permainan untuk dance yang entah author tak tau namanya.

Biasanya Yixing akan duel bersama Kai, tapi berhubung Kai saat ini jadi anak alim ngga bolos bolos lagi –semenjak pdkt sama Dio-. Jadilah Yixing sendiri joget-joget gaje disitu.

"hey!" seseorang menepuk bahu Yixing. Yixing menoleh menemukan sesosok namja berpipi tembem nan cubby (R: udah tembem, cubby lagi. Apaan lu thor?). yixing menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"mau tading denganku?" tantang namja itu.

"tidak buruk. Ayo" terima Yixing.

Dan sekarang Yixing tak lagi sendiri joget-joget gaje kaya tadi. #author digolok Yixing

*beberapa saat kemudian*

"dancemu hebat" kata namja tadi dengan nafas yang gos-ngosan.

"kau juga" kata Yixing tak kalah ngos-ngosan. "oh yai, siapa namamu? Kita bahkan belum kenalan" tanya Yixing sadar mereka berdu bahkan belum berkenalan.

"Kim Minseok imnida. Kau?"

"Zhang Yixing imnida"

"chinesse?" tanya Minseok. Dibalas anggukan oleh Yixing.

"kalau begitu kau boleh memanggilku Xiumin" kata Xiumin.

"Xiumin?"

"ne, aku lebih suka dipanggil begitu. ah, sudah jam setengah 3. Aku duluan ya" kata Xiumin lalu pergi.

"Mwo?! Sudah setengah 3?" kaget Yixing. "selama itukah aku disini?"

.

Yixing sudah berada didepan rumahnya pukul 17.30. Dilihatnya rumah Kris dan Tao yang sudah ada Dio, Kai, Chanyeol, dan baekhyun. Yixing mendekati mereka itu.

"hiks hiks .. Tao-ah jaga dirimu ya. Aku akan selalu merindukan mu" terdengar suara isak milik Dio.

"Kris kalau sudah disana. Jangan Cuma 1 ronde kalau bisa 10 ronde" kini suara mesum Kai yang terdengar. Dasar pervet. Dibalas kekehan dari semuanya dan getokan dikepalanya oleh Kris.

"Yixing gege" kata Tao yang sadar akan kehadiran Yixing, lalu mendekatinya.

"Tao sudah mau pindah?" tanya Yixing lembut sambil mengelus rambut kelam tao.

"ne , ge"

Dan mulai lah adegan seperti ibu dan anak yang akan berpisah. Baekhyun dan Dio kini sudah meneteskan airmata. Kai dan Chanyeol sangat serius memperhatikan adegan itu. Sedangkan Kris menatap mereka –Yixing Dan Tao- dengan cemburunya.

"jaga dirimu ne" kata yixing. Tao hanya mengangguk. Yixing mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Tao, beniat mengecup kening Tao.

"CUT CUT CUT" teriak Kris yang dari tadi tak tahan melihat adegan XingTao itu. Semua heng tiba-tiba setelah teriakan Kris.

"hahahahahahaha" tawa mereka semua.

"ah, aku akan merindukan saat saat seperti ini. Ya kan Channie?" kata Baekhyun.

"ne" kata Dio Chanyeol Kai Tao Yixing Kris serempak.

TIIN TIIN

Bunyi klakson taksi.

"kami pamit , ne" kata Kris.

"Ppay" kata tao melambai dari dalam taksi.

"Ppay" kata yang lain juga balas melambai.

Setelah taksi Kristao pergi perlahan mereka pun mulai membubar kan diri.

*Keesokan harinya*

Seperti biasa, setiap paginya Yixing selalu menyempatkan lari pagi. Saat keluar rumah Yixing melihat beberapa petugas pindah rumah mengangkut beberapa kardus kedalam rumah sebelah. Yang kemarin adalah milik KrisTao.

Tak Yixing pedulikah itu. Ia mulai memasang headset ketelinganya, sebelum..

"annyeong Yixing, kau tinggal disini ya? Kita tetangga dong" kata seseorang.

"kau?" kata Yixing kaget.

"ini aku Xiumin" kata Xiumin seraya tersenyum."kau lupa padaku?"

"a-aniyo, jadi kau yang tinggal disini sekarang?"

"Ne. aku tinggal bersama Hyung-ku"

"Oh" yixing hanya be-oh ria.

"kau mau kemana?" tanya Xiumin

"tidak keman-mana, hanya ingin lari pagi" jawab Yixing.

"boleh aku ikut?" tanya Xiumin lagi.

"tentu"

"tunggu aku ne" Xiumin langsung melesat kedalam rumah.

Beberapa saat setelah xiumin mesuk kerumah, dari arah bagasi muncul sosok namja. Dilihat Yixing namja itu. 'sepertinya pernah lihat namja itu?' batin Yixing.

Merasa diperhatikan namja tadi balas menatap Yixing denga intens. Seperti Yixing namja tadi seperti merasa pernah bertemu Yixing. Lama mereka saling menatap , hingga..

"KAU?" teriak keduanya bersamaan.

"kau namja yang kukeluarkan dari kelasku kemarinkan?" kata namja tadi.

"kau dosen baru yang mengeluarkan ku dari kelas kemarinkan?" kata Yixing

Ternyata namja tadi adalah KIM JOONMYEON. Dosen baru Yixing.

"kalian saling kenal?" tanya Xiumin yang baru saja keluar dari dalam rumah.

"ANI!" ucap keduanya.

"oh, kalau begitu. Kajja Yixing kita lari pagi" ajak Xiumin pada Yixing.

**TBC**

Sumpeh , ngga elit banget TBC-nya. Tapi apa mau dikata Cuma segini yang ada di otak.

Teng kyu peri mac.. buat yang udh ripiu di ch sebelomnya. Setelah baca semua ripiu kalian Jongie jadi kembali semangat ngelanjutin ni FF. Maap ngga bisa balas ripiu kalian atu atu….

Oh ya , disini Xiumin jadi adeknya si Joomyeon.

Untuk adegan yang 'iya-iya' mungkin di ch 4 ato 5

Review lagi ne.


End file.
